


you're my xoxo l-o-v-e

by NINET9LES



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, EXO - Freeform, Gen, OT12 - Freeform, OT9 - Freeform, Poetry, not really a fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NINET9LES/pseuds/NINET9LES
Summary: a message to exo and its members





	you're my xoxo l-o-v-e

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EXO & EXO-Ls](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=EXO+%26+EXO-Ls).



when they made that promise  
all those years ago  
so youthfully  
so pridefully  
so lovingly  
they didn’t foresee  
such pain  
such tears  
such heartbreak  
all these years later

when they made that promise  
all those years ago  
they were unbreakable  
they were brothers  
they were twelve  
why would they think  
that they could be broken  
that they could be strangers  
that they could be nine  
all these years later

when they made that promise  
all those years ago  
they were happy  
they were naive  
they were wrong  
and now they believe  
that they are wrong  
that they are naive  
that we are unhappy  
all these years later

when they make that promise  
after all these years  
it’s changed  
it’s uncertain  
it’s apologizing  
they don’t realize  
that our love hasn’t changed  
that we have never left  
that they needn’t be sorry  
all these years later

when we make that promise  
throughout these years  
it’s youthful  
it’s prideful  
it’s loving  
because they need to know  
that we’ll stay until the end  
that we’ll still be fighting  
that we are still one  
all these years later


End file.
